My Brothers Girl or My Girl
by Italiapen112
Summary: They haven't seen each other in months, and when He returns on a whim will he be able to cope with the Secret she has been keeping. and how will the actions of one brother affect their lives forever.
1. The Return

He closed his eyes for a split second as he did everyday and her image popped in as it always did, bringing him back to the last time he saw her. Six months ago, this image always made him uncomfortable to have around other people because it was so erotic. His brothers girl above him, giving herself over to him, what he did not know was that it was her first time and he had made it extremely special, her needs and his needs were met together it was as if they were made to be together like to pieces of a puzzle finding their way to each other. He thought about her and their time together, they had always flirted since the time his brother had introduced them if you didn't know better you would think they were the couple, when his brothers apartment in Chicago had burned down he had to go and get everything settled, so they spent 3 months alone together getting reacquainted. They fell in love; it was that kind of deep truelove that you only find once in a lifetime. Then on their last day alone, she proposed they seal their love, so they did, then in the morning he left because he felt he should not come between his brother and a girl like his brother had done to him! He would not stoop to that level, or would he, could he really let the love of his life go just because his brother saw her first! He decided that he would figure all this out when he got there, he had to visit the little witch anyway, so he had to go home!

Therefore, he grabbed the keys to his Ferrari, and began driving to his hometown where he was sure to find mystery and possibly the greatest mistakes he ever made.

He drove all through the night from his Manhattan apartment to Georgia. He made it in record timing, and went to his house straight away knowing that is where his love would be, as he and his brother shared ownership of their childhood home! The boarding house, it was more like a mansion built in the late 18th century when their family came over from Italy.

He knocked on the door not wanting to keep his presence a secret. The door was opened and he was met with those blue lapis lazuli eyes he let go 6 months ago.

She let out the breath she was holding and said "Damon?"

READ and REVIEW!


	2. The Secret

"Hello Elena!" He kept staring into her eyes knowing it had been the right thing to do, to come back and get his dark princess back! She belonged to him... He was pulled out of his thoughts by the pungent smell of blood in the air. This is when he began to take the rest of her in checking out her body to see how different it was since he had left her, it had changed quite a bit! She not only had shorter brown locks framing her slim face, but she also had quite a belly, protruding largely! She caught him staring and put her hands on her belly as if to protect it! Damon just wondered how she was possibly pregnant! He was a Vampire, she was human... He corrected himself his brother was a Vampire, she was human?

"I'm going to guess you are wondering how this is possible." Elena said all Damon could do was nod his head!

"I'm not entirely sure how, all I know is that I am five or six months along and all I can stomach is meat and the odd blood bag! I've been to the doctor, well Doctor Fell and she can't explain it either, but she says he is perfectly healthy and progressing regularly, and he seems to be human!" Elena said

Damon began to process what she had said getting stuck on how far along she was he calculated that if she was six months along than he would be a father, whereas if she was five months along he would be an uncle. He thought about how this impacted his decision to tell her how he felt and either way it only made him want to tell her more! Realizing he hadn't spoken in a while, he said "Is it mine?"

"No... Well... I do not really know, you and I only did it once and then you left, I told Stefan it was his because it seemed like he was the father, plus he was here and I did not want to go through all this alone! However, I just do not know I mean I was not going to tell you at all Damon that is how upset I was at you for leaving me! But when you showed up even before you knocked the baby began kicking me and it's never done that before, so I knew something special was going on, I guess what I am trying to say is Damon I still love you and I want us to be together, not just for the baby but because I love you!"

Damon looked into her eyes, just leant down, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, pulling them both back to their memories of six months ago! They stopped a couple of minutes later so Damon could say his piece. "Elena I came here to tell you that I still love you and that I am extremely sorry for leaving you for such a stupid reason, so I now hope you can forgive me and we can move past this and on to our lives together with this little one." He said cupping her belly.

"Oh Damon, how many times I have dreamt of this moment, I am so glad and of course I forgive you, plus Stefan and I haven't actually ever slept together, I just convinced him we had! I could only give myself to you! And I have another reason to have you, because this little angel has ruined my hormones, I have booty called you so many times since I got pregnant I have been horny since the day you left with nothing but porn and my hands to satisfy myself! It's been agonizing!" Elena said in a sultry voice!

"Well then we better get to fixing that horrible problem that my son is causing! I don't think it can be completely fixed tonight but we've got forever to try!" He said carrying her upstairs to his old room, which he unlocked with a key, and then relocked, from the inside, placing her on the bed and beginning to remove his clothing! He had craved her just as much as she had craved him!

"Now Elena what exactly do you want me to do?" Damon smirked

"Oh Damon don't make me say it." She said getting red

"How will I know what you want if you don't say it?" He said flashing her one of his million dollar smiles.

"I want you to fuck me hard, no foreplay, just you inside me now, doing me super fast and hard as many times as we can go tonight!" Elena screamed!

"Alright Elena here It comes!" Damon said as he placed Elena down perfectly on his cock, she squealed with delight as it went in. He began drilling her and almost immediately Elena orgasmed, her eyes almost rolling back into her head at the intensity of it! This pregnancy really had made her super horny; Damon hoped it lasted for some time after! He kept drilling her and about 5 minutes later, they both came together ending their first time! They did it again and again in the next few hours changing position every couple of times but keeping their anatomy together at all times, when Damon's cock was away from Elena she began to become furious demanding it, basically she was so horny Damon could have done nothing but surrender his penis and Elena would have been ecstatic! She finally passed out about 6 hours after they began with his penis inside of her! He pulled out thanking God that she was pregnant, he did not have to use condoms, and she had the sex drive of a bunny!

He got up, put on his boxers, and went into the kitchen! He went to his brother's room first, and looked around to see if there was any evidence of where he was! He noticed a note on the table it was in Stefan's writing but was so light it was barely legible, although with his Vampire sight Damon could read it. It read " Damon, you would be the only one in my room able to read this, I know about everything, I know it's your baby, so I am leaving in hopes that you two will be happy together, you should have told me she was your soul mate, I am searching for some answers about the baby, but I hold no resentment toward you as I have found a mate of my own, her name is Rebekah we knew each other in the twenties and have rekindled our romance! I have left my part of the deed to the house to you do what you will with it! I hope to see you when my nephew is born! Love Stefan, PS please tell Elena I do not resent her in anyway."

Damon was elated that his brother had given them his blessing, now all he had to do was make an honest woman out of Elena before their son was born, he kind of hoped that this child would be one of many, however he knew that one could be enough!

"Damon, where are you sweetheart?" he heard.

"Just getting a glass of water principessa!" He said

"Oh alright ill wait here for you!" She said going to Stefan's room to get one of her maternity nighties!

Damon quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water stopping in his study to get a very special item he kept in one of the wooden fixtures on the wall, he had found this secret hiding place when he was just a boy, just before his mother had died, when he was only one who could take care of her! He retrieved the item and placed it in his pocket, bringing the water and some toast up to Elena!  


READ and REVIEW!


	3. His Brothers Reaction

By the time Elena was 7 months pregnant, she was almost fluent in Italian and she had decided she wanted to be married to Damon. Before the baby was born, so Damon got everything prepared for them to be married in the town church where his parents were married two weeks later! They invited their friends in the community and Damon called some people as a surprise to Elena!

The day before the wedding Elena went to answer the door, as it was only her and her friend Ginevra who were home! Since the bride and groom are not allowed to see each other before the wedding, Damon was over at Ginevra's house with her husband Luigi and their 1-year-old Daughter Rosa.

At the door was none other than Elena's best friend Bonnie, Meredith or Dr. Fell and a beautiful blonde woman!

"Elena" bonnie screamed

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena said still in shock!

"Damon called us I guess he thought you guys could trust us and thought you would like to have us at your wedding!" Bonnie explained

"Well I really have missed you! Now that explains you two but who is she?" Elena said pointing at the blonde-haired woman

"Oh how rude of me I am Rebekah, Stefan's girlfriend, I came with him but was shunned from the men's gathering! Sorry if this is an imposition!" She said kindly

"No none of you are an imposition, we have 5 rooms not including the master do you are all welcome! Please come in" Elena said inviting them in, knowing Rebekah needed to be invited in as would Stefan.

Elena was quite glad to have Bonnie and Meredith there and Rebekah was a great person and perfect for Stefan. However, she decided to prank Damon and pretend she was upset! She excused herself, went up to her bedroom, and called him!

"Ciao bella mia, che posso fare per te?" He said

"E arrivata la tua sorpressa!" She said in a mad tone

"Non hai piacutto?" Damon said

"No, Damon we left them for a reason to raise this baby away from mystic falls and those in it and you send two of its inhabitants and a Vampire to our house?" She yelled

"I am truly sorry Elena, I will get rid of them immediately and compel them to forget where we live, I am so sorry I should have asked, I did not mean to cause you or the baby any stress!" Damon said scared that she was getting upset and would go into premature labor.

"Damon calm down this was a joke I am ecstatic about my surprise and Rebekah is great! I just wanted to scare you, but I am fine and I love you! I cannot wait to be Mrs. Elena Salvatore!" Elena said

"You really scared me, don't do that again! I love you too much to jeopardize you life! I cannot wait for tomorrow either but I will let you go so you can get some sleep, I can tell you are tired! Buona Notte bella mia!" He said

"Buona notte Amore!" She replied and they both hung up!

She went downstairs where her guests seemed to be waiting for her!

"We know that you probably have everything you could ever need already, but we got you a couple wedding/baby shower gifts!" Meredith said

"You guys didn't have to!" Elena said

"We know but we did anyway! And apparently Ginevra had the same idea, because Rebekah was talking to her and she brought you a gift to!" Meredith said

"Mine first!" Bonnie said

It was two gifts one blue and one white, the white gift contained a picture of her and bonnie in a silver frame! Moreover, the second was new mobile, with what looked like lapis lazuli pendants all intricately placed in it!

"The picture frame is so you never forget me and the lapis lazuli is to keep the baby safe in his room!" Attached to the back of the picture frame is your own lapis lazuli ring for whenever you will need it." Bonnie said not knowing if Ginevra knew about Damon!

"Thank you Bonnie! It is perfect! I will keep them forever!" Elena said getting up to hug bonnie a task she found difficult so everyone agreed to go and hug her so she would not have to do it again.

Meredith's gift was next! A blue diaper bag that Said Salvatore on it and a set of Champagne flutes had the wedding date written on them!

"Thank you so much Meredith the flute are lovely and this is one of the only baby purchases we have yet to make!" Elena said  
Meredith got up and hugged Elena!

Next was Rebekah's gift.

"I didn't really know you before so Stefan basically picked out all of this. I hope you like it" Rebekah said

The gift was a white Teddy Bear with an Italian soccer Uniform on and on the back of the uniform it said Baby Salvatore #1, and then there was a note that said that Elena had to go outside! Therefore, Rebekah helped her up, and outside was a SUV a brand new black Mercedes SUV.

"Wow Rebekah this is amazing! Thank you and Stefan so much!" Elena said hugging her!

"Stefan will be glad you like it and you are also very welcome!" Rebekah said.

They went back inside and sat down Ginevra handed Elena her gifts.

Inside the first box was a very sexy piece of white lingerie that would go perfectly under Elena's Dress! She was so happy, then she opened the other box and there was a beautiful silk baby blanket and baby hat with a note saying that once they had a name she would embroider both pieces for the baby as a keepsake!

"Grazie mille Ginevra, e bellisimo, e quando abiamo un nome, te lo dico primo!" Elena said getting up to hug her friend!

After all the gifts Elena was extremely tired and excused herself to go get some beauty rest encouraging the rest of them to stay up a little longer and get better acquainted!

Elena was awoken the next morning by a sharp stab in her side! She woke up with a jolt to see what was the matter! She thought it was probably just indigestion and went back to sleep but was woken up 2 hours later by the same pain, however she ignored it and got up to answer the knock on the front door! The hairdresser was there to do their make up for her 11am wedding!

She let them in and got them to set up while she made coffee and went to go wake everyone else up!

She woke up Ginevra and bonnie first knowing their Curly hair would take the longest, then Rebekah who would just need a blow-dry and a latte, they all went down stairs and then she went to wake up Meredith.  


READ and REVIEW!


	4. Their New Beginning

"Sure Elena come in!" She said suspecting something was wrong from Elena's voice

"Meredith, I was kind of awoken this morning by sharp pains in my side!" Elena confessed

"Ok, point to where they were? Have you felt another one?" Meredith asked getting up!

"Yes about 2 hours later just before the hairdressers arrived!" Elena said

"Elena would you mind if I just did a quick examination, I mean I think they are just Braxton hicks contractions, but I want to be certain!" Meredith said,

"Sure, should I lie down?" Elena said a bit worried

"Yes please!" Meredith said and Elena lied down on the bed.

She first felt where Elena felt the pain, then felt her stomach up and checked the position of the baby. She looked a bit concerned after this and said "Elena do you mind if I give you a pelvic exam?"  
"Um I guess not, why though and do you just carry around those tools?" Elena said

"Not usually, but when I go to a pregnant patients wedding I want to be prepared in case something happens, and I just want to make sure you are not in labour because the baby is in a birthing position! It's already turned around and you are only 7 and a half months right?" Meredith said.

"Yes I am I really hope I'm not in labour, it's my wedding Day! How could the baby have turned early?" Elena said,

"You probably aren't, and turning is not abnormal, one main cause is a lot of sex, some others are long walks and spicy food, they can all cause early labour!" Meredith noticed that at the mention of sex Elena turned red!

"I'm going to assume from your expression it was sex! From you pelvic exam I can conclude that you are not currently dilated and you water is still intact but you maybe in labour, I suggest we go to the hospital!" Meredith said!

"No Meredith I am sure its Braxton hick's contractions I will tell you if it gets worse! Okay let's go get ready!" Elena said putting her robe back on and getting up!

"Fine Elena but tell me immediately I don't want it to be too late and I have to deliver the baby at the house, the closest hospital is half an hour away!" Meredith said,

"Yes it is but there is a family clinic in town and they are going to deliver the baby they have better technology than the hospital!" Elena said

"Alright Elena then let's go get you beautiful!" Meredith said linking their arms and going downstairs with Elena.

It took 2 hours but by 10, they were all ready, Bonnie, Rebekah, Meredith and Ginevra were dressed and Elena was getting dressed at the Church! They piled into Elena's new SUV Rebekah drove, as they were driving Elena felt another contraction but made no noise so she would not alert Meredith; she was determined to get married before she had this baby!

They got to the Church and Bonnie, Meredith, and Rebekah went to find their seats. Ginevra went with Elena to get her dressed!

"Così, quando si iniziano le contrazioni?" Ginevra said as she zipped her up

"Non so di che stai parlare!" Elena said

"So una madre, lo so che hanno iniziato, non dico una parola ma devi stare attento a quanto tempo stano per! Perche non punti a me quando inizia e quando fingono, e poi io lo conto per te e quanto stanno meno di una ora a parte devi dire a Damon! Ok?" Ginevra said

"Ok! Stanno due ore a parte adesso!" Elena said

"Ok" Ginevra said placing Elena's veil into her bun and pulling it over her face! Ginevra took some pictures and then someone knocked on the door!

"Who is it?" Elena said

"Its Alaric!"

"Ric, what are you doing here?" Elena said opening the door and hugging him!

"Well I know I am not technically family but I thought I could walk you down the aisle!" Alaric said,

"Thank you Rick, and I do consider you family!" Elena said,

"Then let's get this show on the road!" As she was, about to leave the room she grabbed Ginevra's hand and, Ginevra knew that another one had started, it lasted a couple of minutes and then Elena let go and Ginevra followed her and Alaric out to the church hall, ready for her to walk down the aisle.

The doors first opened for Ginevra who walked down in a peach coloured dress. The doors opened fully and Elena and Alaric proceeded down the Aisle as the wedding march played. She was radiant in her dress which was a strapless one-piece maternity wedding gown by designer Nicole Michelle. The gown features scalloped lace detailing. Fully lined. Elastic under bust for a fitted shape.

READ and REVIEW!


	5. Its all happening too fast

"Oh thank you Damon, sorry I got dressed I just thought it would be more appropriate in case Stefan came back!" She said disappointed!

"About that, there was a note in Stefan's room, he's not coming back until after the babies born, he knows about everything and he forgives us both, and he knows we should be together so he left us the house and he has moved on!" Damon said he looked at Elena who seemed a bit sad but more relieved.

"I am glad he understands that, tu sei I'll mio amore!" Elena said hugging him!

"Oh Elena I love you too, when did u learn Italian?" Damon said.

"Stefan taught me a couple of words! I did not learn much, but since it is such a big part of you, I thought I should know some to teach to the baby! I want us to be one of those families that can speak their native language!" Elena said

"Oh principessa you have made me the happiest man in the world, I can't relay to you how happy I am, but let me try to make this day as memorable for you! Elena you are my true love, my dark princess that will one day live forever with me! You have given me a child by some miracle, so now I ask that you do me the honor of accepting this ring and becoming my wife!" Damon said getting down on one knee beside the bed!

"Oh Damon of course, but on one condition you must wait till we are the same physical age to change me so you must wait until I am also 27, then you may turn me unless I am about to die before then!" She said lifting up his face to hers to kiss him, since she could not bend down far enough!

They began making out, which of course turned into another 10 rounds of hormone-induced sex! Damon thanked God he was a Vampire because a mortal man could not sustain this kind of Horniness coming from his wife!

The next couple of weeks they got reacquainted, and Damon revealed the rest of Stefan's letter to Elena, Elena revealed that she had not told anyone she was pregnant and had been hiding in that house, she didn't want people to think of her as making her mother's mistake, or being that pregnant teen even though she was 19! Damon suggested two options, they move to one of his many apartments or houses anywhere in the world and get married, live there and only inform Stefan of their whereabouts making new friends their or they get married here telling her family and then her friends when they are married and begin to turn the boarding house into a family friendly house with a baby's room! Elena seemed to be sold on moving away to a new place to have a fresh start and to keep the baby safe from the power of mystic falls knowing that she would outlive everyone here! Nevertheless, she succeeded and told her family; well just Jeremy that she was pregnant and he did not take it well!

He yelled for a long time, threatened Damon, then he saw that they were going to be married he gave his blessing and told them to keep in touch!

Elena first picked New York for them to live, it was amazing, and Damon's apartment was overlooking Central Park! However, she then realized New York is an easy place to see people you know and anywhere in America was just too close. So they decided to move to Italy where Damon owned a rather large Villa in the town he was born, much harder for them to be located by anyone who didn't know where the Salvatore's were actually from!

The house was beautiful and extremely modern for the town! All it needed was for one of the five bedrooms, not including the master, to be designated as a baby room! Elena chose the second largest room, just down the stairs from the master, which was higher up than all the other rooms! It also had its own balcony overlooking the rest of the property and those that surrounded it!

Damon had contractors come in the next day and translated everything Elena said to them so that her visions could be completed to an exact.

The room was light robin's egg blue, and it had all very dark cherry wood furniture with every baby accessory one would need, like a crib, change table, swing, rocking chair, dresser, mobile and Damon had bought matching wooden letters to put up over the crib to spell out the baby name he had about 6 of each letter as they had not chose a name yet so it currently said baby Salvatore!

READ and REVIEW!


	6. Authors Note!

Dear Readers,

Thank you for waiting, I will begin to continue this story as soon as I am done my Gossip Girl story, which I have promised to be finished within the next two weeks so get ready for an update very soon! :D

Sincerely,

Italianpenn112


End file.
